Precipitous
by HikaSoke
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi a frustrated 21 years old, working as a bartender for living meets Hiei who came in to the city in search of his twin sister. After getting broke, his coworker Kuwabara proposes him to work as a bounty hunter to solve his significant financial hardship. Kurama was Yusuke's co bartender and he's an undercover cop at the bar to diminish the rampant use of rape drugs.


**Title** : Precipitous

 **Author** : e

 **Rated** : M

 **Genre** : Friendship/Humor

 **Summary** : Yusuke Urameshi a frustrated 21 years old, working as a bartender for living meets Hiei who came in to the city in search of his twin sister. After getting broke, his coworker Kuwabara proposes him to work as a bounty hunter to solve his significant financial hardship. Kurama was Yusuke's co bartender and he's an undercover cop at the bar to diminish the rampant use of rape drugs.

 **Warnings** : LANGUAGE. AU. Crackfic so everyone is 'kind' of OOC but Genkai is super OOC here. She's a pervy old lady who likes to harass Yusuke. It was all done for comedy purposes. They are OOC for reasons. This chapter contains crude language and some sexual themes. If you don't like, don't read.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and I'm not making any profit out of this.

 **Author's Note** : I really enjoy writing this fic. I have this idea in my mind for a long time and I'm glad that I've release this crazy imagination of my head so here it goes…

 **Chapter 1**

FUCK. THIS. LIFE.

I'm so fucked up with this shitty life of mine. In the 21 years of existence, I haven't done or start anything great or something I could be proud of. They say a man could be proud on his life IF he had a stable life.

And I don't have that shit.

Because how could someone like me who only works at a pizza chain in the day and a bartender at night, still getting broke, could have a stable life? Pizza delivery isn't going to make anyone rich. I may receive a small extra bonus for each stop on my route, but that isn't going to put anyone through college, either.

But I don't have plans to enter college, anyway.

I can't just rely on tips to survive so I work as a bartender at night. If you ask me I'm happier on my work here as a bartender so I resigned from being a pizza delivery boy I was. I'm working here every night and I can't believe that I haven't got my picture on the employee of the month even with all my hard work and dedication on my job.

No, really, I'm serious.

My boss is an ass and he only cared for his old employees, I think there is that favoritism-shit happening right here at work. So what's the point of doing a great job? I'm so used to his crap.

I've been working here for almost a year and there's no increase of salary happening or some promotion. My talents are just wasted because I'm just another person who puts up with life and goes to a job they despise every day.

I even barely remember the last time I was happy.

Well, months ago, it was my 21st birthday; I hang out with all of my good time friends from high school. I used to be juvenile delinquent and I was like the leader of our gang. Chu was a high school repeater who likes to drink alcohol. Well like most other people, judging his looks, he has no dreams for his future BUT you just got it right. He was totally surprise that he even graduated high school. All of the teachers, faculty members, and even the principal gave him a standing ovation. He was _touch_ and that just made him cry. Afterwards, we congratulate him and celebrate for that. It's not a happy celebration; we listen to all his drama and got wasted. Rinku was the youngest in our gang. He was an 8th grader rebel when he joins us and he was unlucky that we were about to graduate. He missed all the fun. He even told me that I was his idol and he want to be like me someday-which in my current life status he better not. Suzuki was our "Item pal" because he's ready as a boy scout in times of need of things. He's very reliable and his house is also is our hang-out spot since his parents are always away. Of course, there's always that KJ in every gang, it's Shishiwakamaru. His name is waaay too long to mention so Suzuki told us to call him Shishi instead. Shishi said he prefers to be called as Waka-sama but of course we didn't listen to that bipolar. And Jin, my best buddy and he's the second in command of our group. We were like brothers and we usually get in trouble of course we're dragging the rest of the gang along. My mom scolded me that my friends are bad influences even when I was really the one who's thinking all those ideas. Well, Jin suggests sometimes but I usually come up with something that's very dangerous. Now, all those guys celebrate my birthday with me (And that was the last time when I saw them. I don't know where they are now), we all celebrate at the bar where I was working right now. We got drunk and happy.

When I returned home, my mom's house was locked. I was even surprise that my mom got home before me. She's a heavy drinker and she goes to the club every night that I have to wake up in the middle of the night to let her in. It's part of my routine. When I called my mom to open the door, in manner she did to me, she swung the door open and she was very furious. She told me that I'm too old to live with her and I should be on my own now. I was about to explain that I want to protect her from various crimes but she shove me my baggage and slam the door shut. I could hear the meddling neighbors, which were awaken, starts talking about me again. Everyone in our neighborhood says that I only depend on my parents insurance when I got old. Hell may be they're happy enough on what happen.

I went to my friends' houses and they all refuse for me to stay for some stupid reasons that angered me a lot. Hey it's like five seconds ago we were so happy to see each other and then they all talk like they don't know me. I don't know where to go by that time. And I don't want to sleep on the streets! I have to find a place to stay.

And I have to be on my own now.

I search around the town for a cheap apartment to live in. I was cursing my whole life by that moment and I'm wishing for no annoying patrol officer who'll caught me and accuse to be loitering around here or something. The moment I check my wallet to see if I had some money left, a tall thug approach to me and ask for some money. Damn it. Of all the people, why it has to be me? That just made me pissed. Fucking real pissed. I punched him on the gut with all my force pouring all my anger with my punch.

Fucking bastard.

I left him there, writhing in pain, no chance to take vengeance on me. Then I saw a dorm two blocks away from the scene that happen before. I knocked on the door and very hopeless to be answered especially when I glance on the time at my phone. I was surprise when the lights lit up and the door open was open by a short, curly pink-haired old woman who happened to be in her thin night dress and I could barely see those nip- THEN I switch my eyes back to her face and she gave me a sultry look.

EEP.

I was about to run away but then she asks me what do I need and _if I need her_. And I don't like the way she deliver that. I can't simply turn back now. I told her that I need a place to stay then she opened the door wider to welcome me. She introduced herself that her name is Genkai and she's the land lady. She accommodated me to my room. Climbing the stairway, I could feel her on my heels, urging me upward. Once we got there, she told me that I had a nice ass and I tried to avoid her playful pinched my side.

It's very uncomfortable.

I control myself not to be rude and just act it cool so when we got there I keep myself near to the open door. _You know for safety measures._ She said the place is clean it just need some furnishing. There is furniture and you can see that they all seem durable. The place is small but it's enough for me because I'm the only one who's going to live here anyway. I ask her how much is the rent and I was surprise by the amount. I whine that it's _expensive_ and I have no job yet to pay such an amount like that. She told me that _it would be free if I would have_ BUT I cut her off and I said that I'll take the place. She was about to say something to bother me but I cut her off again with to kill her _should have been expired desires_. Then she handed me the keys and told me to lock the door well because she was a naughty sleepwalker. I cringed and I told her not to worry about that because I'm not that neglectful.

I won't really forget to lock that damn door.

I thanked her for welcoming me into this place. She told me I'm also welcome in her place than she winked at me leave. I locked the door immediately and sighed in relief.

This is my new home now.

The next day, I started to look for a job. I completed all my papers so I could apply in the pizza chain. My salary on the pizza chain is not enough to fulfill my needs so I started to work at night. And that's how I ended in this pit hole of hell. I'm always tired and stressed because of lack of sleep and everything at first. But lately I got used to it. Used to my damn life. _My job is not a problem_. The problem here is my stupid boss and some bitchy co-workers here. Geez. This is like living in the hell. Aside from a wretched financial status and social life, my current love life is also a shit. I had a girlfriend before, her name is Keiko, and her parents didn't like me because they said I have no future. They don't want their dear daughter to _suffer_ like the way I was going through right now. I think they curse me! So maybe that's why the customer I'm facing right now had a bald head that's brighter than my future!

"Highland Cooler, please." He sat on the stool and sighed there heavily.

"Do you want a pint or a glass?"I flashed a forced smile on his shiny head. Smiling is part of my job.

And I hate it.

"A pint." I served him his drink and he slouched on his spot. He looks miserable. _Well, maybe not as miserable as I am._

A girl, that almost looks like my ex-girlfriend approach to me. Meh. I always see her here every night and like most girls she's always looking for a certain co-worker of mine. She was talking to me but her squeaky voice is being drowned out from the loud pop music.

"What? I can't hear you." I told her enunciating every word aloud, she scoffed and glared on me then she cautiously looked around the place.

"I said, is Kurama around?" Her voice lowered from the high-pitched tone she usually had before. Wow. I finally, I heard her normal voice; my soul can rest in peace.

"I don't know. I didn't see him." I answered with a shrug. I just want to this stalker of my co-worker to go away.

"Will you check him inside the staff room?" HELL NO.

"Sorry Koto, but I'm working here, I don't want to get fired or something." I said firmly, I just want her to go away.

"Pwease! Find him fo me!" She pleaded and pouted. This hoe's trying to be cute again. Unfortunately for her I don't find her cute. Why? Come on! She looks like my crazy ex! I'm not gonna fall for that!

"Sorry miss but we don't have a drink like that." I moved to face another customer and serve him a drink.

"Hmph!" I heard her do that annoying hmph!-thing! It makes me want to strangle her. That girl is not even Kurama's girlfriend or something. She's just a bitchy fan girl of him that Kurama has no idea about her fucking existence! Huegh. By the way, Kurama was my industrious co-worker who's working as a part-time bartender here at the bar. His face is usually seen at the employee of the month frame. He only works here for three or four days. He doesn't work here faithfully like me every day…

That just made me think twice why he is the employee of the month.

 _Anyways, it's not that I envy him or something._ One thing I notice about him is that more people, especially girls, are coming here to the bar just to see him. And those girls are furious when I tried to serve them. And they only want Kurama to that for them. They said Kurama was charming, romantic... Hey, I'm here! Look at me! Damn it. If only they know how scary Kurama could get. Ah, here we go again. There's another fan girl from Kurama fans club.

"Have you seen Kazu-chan?" The cute turquoise haired girl asks. She really got my attention.

"Sorry Kurama's not around, you can come back tomorrow if you really want to see him." I said politely then she smiled.

"Oh, I suppose you misheard me! I said, where's Kazuma? Kazuma "babe" Kuwabara?" She giggled and I almost drop the shot glass I was cleaning.

"Wait. Are you sure you really want to see Kuwabara?" I said over pronouncing the word 'Kuwabara' like I was talking to a deaf person.

" Yes. Kazuma "babe" Kuwabara not Kurama." She said it loud and clear.

"What?! Hey wait. Hold it right there, don't tell me he told you to put that "babe" word between his names?"

"He said it was his nickname." I roared in laughter. Then I suddenly felt a hand across my face. My cheek stung, ears rang and my eyes began to water, she didn't hit me hard enough for me to cry so the tears just sort of stayed waiting pent up behind my eyelids. It felt like my ex-girlfriend's slap when I mocked her overcritical parents and yes that's why we broke up.

"I'm not kidding. It's not even funny." The girl said coldly matching with a dark icy glare.

I tried to talked, "Look if there's something Kuwabara is-"

"Yukina! I'm glad to see you!" Kuwabara came out of the nowhere, cheerfully greeting the girl.

"Hi! How are you?" Yukina turned to him and smiled cordially. That just made me internally screamed. Five seconds ago, she was…she was-! Women are scary. Keep that in mind.

"I'm fine, just kind of busy, hehe." He scratched the back of his head, blushing.

Once again that idiot is in-love. I can't believe it. It's like whenever he sees a cute girl, it only took a second for him to fall in love that instant. I mean come on, that girl, Yukina, is like a lollipop. She has an attractive face but she has no curves or anything just like that. _Her face is her only asset._ Before my judgment would get any further, that tall carrot-topped guy is a waiter over here. His name is KAZUMA KUWABARA. No "babe" or any bullshit before, between or at the end of his name just KAZUMA KUWABARA. As far as I know, before I got into this job, he was a waiter here as a part-time job so he'll have an extra allowance because he said he's still in college. He and Kurama become friends before I met them. Kurama was helping him in his studies by tutoring him. Kurama is intelligent and I think he don't need to go to college because he works at his fathers' company and I still don't know why is he even working at his fathers' company and also why is he even working as a bartender as his part-time. Maybe our boss pays for his presence for the sake of the customers' entertainment. Uh, that would be very weird, right? Since Kurama mostly absents from work, me and Kuwabara hangs a lot then we became _friends_. Well, I know, I always torment him but he's undeniably special. He's always there when I need him especially he feeds me when I'm broke. He's not selfish BUT he always states EVERY good deed he had done to me so I ' _should'_ do something good in return. But hey I'm not that abusive as I look!

"Urameshi, she's so cute right?" Kuwabara giggled like an annoying school girl.

"Well, um, yeah." I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Are you trying to get that girl from me?" He said snapped angrily.

"What! No! She's not my type, anyway."

"So, you're saying that she's ugly?!" He just got angrier. What the fuck?

"Hey that's not what I meant to say to your girlfriend!" I equaled his angry tone. He suddenly smiled and blushes.

"She's not my girlfriend, bastard." He said smiling. I pretended that I was surprise.

"It is?"

"Yeah, we only have that MU-thing."

"Seriously?" Now I'm surprise.

"Does my face look like I'm like kidding?" Yes sir.

"I thought you'll finish your studies first before anything else such as like that?"

"Exactly. I promise my sister that I'll finish college without a girlfriend. I didn't say to have someone as my MU. Clever move, right?" He snickered and we laughed out loud.

"Get back to work, you slackers!"

It's been so long, since the last time I got here.

After many years that passed, there are a lot of things that change in this town that is now a city. I had been away for so long. I'm not even familiar with all of the places. Hiei mused himself as he stares in pensive at those electronic signs and evocative billboards, the station roof overhead. He exhaled quietly at view of the sky where the tracks leave the station. The vast gleaming circle climbed gradually emerging into the dull morning sky. He gazed out the glass panes as the hues made by the rising sun changed, becoming more distinctive with the progressing time making the sky more brilliant as it moved increasingly elevated into the sky. However, as wonderful as the morning was greeting him, he knew today would be horrible.

The heaps of people in front of me blocked my view as I struggle to squeeze through the gaps of people and after the occasional elbow to my ribs, I finally stepped on the platform of my stopping station. The blast of hot air from the street hit me as I make my way into the crowd and break a sweat.

I don't know if I should be thankful at the fact that I was 4"10.

Or not.

There are many people walking along the sidewalks on both sides of the main street. It was so crowded with people; I could walk over their heads. I feel so lost, insignificant and claustrophobic. A wave of nausea hit me. Then I felt my phone vibrating and ringing inside my pocket. It's seven o' clock. It was my regular alarm. I pulled it out to turn-off my alarm then somebody taller from behind me snatched my phone! Instinct, I was about to run after him but when I blinked he vanished. Nobody saw or notice the incident. Not a single soul. Like nothing happened. He flees to the crowd instantly. I know it would be futile if I'll report it to the Police Station about the incident. I don't expect those cops will be able to find my phone. I don't even have enough information. I cursed myself for pulling out my phone from my pocket. I have important contacts there and-Damn it. I didn't even have the chance to recognize who the hell is that snatch-thief fucker. Now I'm lost and angry as fuck.

I have to find a place to stay for now. But I have no relatives that I know here and my phone's-

A mint-green haired girl, tanned skin and she wears blue lipstick and eye shadow, politely handed me a flyer that she was giving away. I glanced at the hand out leaflets that she was handing me, promoting products of new bloody PHONES. I gave her a stern look to warn her to get it out of my sight. I snapped.

"Where's the nearest hotel?" I asked in demand. She jolted and she looked frightened rather than being surprise.

"No, I-I don't know. Please don't hurt me."What the fuck?

I cleared my throat and tried to not to sound angry, "I said where the nearest hotel is?" She shrieked and then she quickly ran away. STUPID BITCH. I can't help not to slap my forehead in resentment. I could feel the nerve on my temple throbbing. I stopped at the nearest depot and pick-up a cab.

The cab drove Hiei to the nearest hotel and stopped. He paid the amount on meter. Then the cabbie looked at the money and quietly thanked him. Hiei grabbed his luggage and hurried off inside the three-star hotel. He made his way to the entrance and a bellhop accommodated him inside.

It was simple, however not plain. A couple of relentless prongs embellished the mantle of the entryway. An incredible fur rug covered the secured floor of the brilliant wood boards. Thick, lush couches were swarmed around the flagstone chimney shaping a semi-circle. The flame pit was loaded with wooden logs, gleaming with flames. The finished lobby desk was made of cherry-wood. Warm possesses a scent reminiscent of home-cooking drifting through the warm air. The snuggled-up environment was a pleasant change from the hustle and bustle city.

It was a relief that he found a place to stay to take a rest.

He went to the bathroom of the suite and took a cold shower to wash away all his apprehension. He opened his luggage to change his clothes but he was surprise to found out that the contents are not his! I must've interchange luggage with the guy whose baggage is identical to his in the rail transport. Hiei was very furious and in rave while rummaging all of the contents of the luggage. The clothes were over-sized FUBU t-shirts, an Ecko Unltd hoodie, sagging baggy jeans, Timberland boots, and what horrifies him is when he saw a set of sex toys. There was a sharp knocked on the door and Hiei trembled, immediately closing the luggage and he opened the door. The bell boy arrived, greeting him, serving him his breakfast. Hiei thanked him and the bell boy thankfully left the room in a jiffy. He immediately locked the door and he returned back to the luggage. He was agitated while looking for tags to see where he can return the luggage and retrieve his things back. Finally he saw the tag:

Name: Daaa HEXEd-ice maStuH

Address: bi yo' $ide

Contact #: Jus HoLLa MAhh NaMe, Ah'lllll B Thuh.

What the fuck did I just read?

What an illiterate idiot! How am I supposed to return this baggage back to that guy? Look at these stupid texts on the tag. _I can't even read it well_. How am I able to get my luggage back? I don't want to wear these clothes! But I need something fresh to wear right now. Or else I'll be itching myself to death wearing worn clothes.

I had no other choice.

It's not practical if I'll be staying at the hotel for a week or so. I have to switch to an apartment or somewhere cheaper than that. I have to find a decent place to stay and a job for the mean time so I can be able to outlive in this city.

It's not easy to be stranger in a place where you used to live.

I inquired to the nearest apartment near to the main street. The land lady looked at me in disgust as If I was a teenage gangster outcast. All thanks to this stupid clothing, that's what I look like right now. The rooms are filthy and even the door I entered in is nearly tearing off from its hinges. The odors lingering in the lobby made my stomach churn and ceiling is cracked and damp-stained. I left the place instead of wasting money on a place like that. I hate to say this but I need some assistance or should I say that hideous word: help.

"Excuse me, where is the nearest apartment here?" I asked a passerby.

"Just go back home to your mom, kid." He answered in hostility while staring at my baggage then he quickly walked away. Well shit, I'm trying to be polite here, asshole.

"Excuse me Ma'am, do you have a moment?"

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry."

"Excuse me, Miss, can I ask you something?"

"I beg your pardon?" Hiei sighed. He hates repeating himself .He enunciated, "Miss, can I ask you something?"

"Oh, you got to be mistaken, I'm no miss, and I'm a guy."

Hiei was very embarrassed that he couldn't speak. He stared carefully on his figure. He has a long red hair, prim and proper and he looks feminine. He tried to talk.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't meant to-"The taller man only chuckled.

"No, it's alright. Don't worry." He assured him, "Anyway, what do you want to know?" Hiei cleared his throat.

"Where is the nearest apartment here, aside from the main street?"

"Well, I'm not really familiar at all of the flats here…" He paused, " Ah, There is one. But it's kind of far from here."

"Do I have to take a cab?" The stranger nodded and pointed out.

"If you wish, but I suppose you'll take a ride on a bus instead. There's a bus stop over there."

"Thanks…"

"It's Kurama, and you?"

"Jaganshi."

They went opposite ways and Hiei headed towards the bus stop. He waited patiently with the rest of the commuters. As soon as the transit bus arrived at the bus stop it was immediately filled with passengers. Hiei didn't have the chance to step in the bus because of his heavy luggage. A man hurried himself to catch up but the bus already revved its engine leaving him cursing. There was a long silence and Hiei glared at every vehicle that passes. He glanced at the stranger beside him who was looking down at him and that just made him more annoyed.

"Who are you and why are staring at me?"

"I'm Yusuke and it's none of your business."

"I couldn't care less."

"No one told you to care."

"You just told me your name."

"So what?"

Another transit bus screeched to a halt in front of the bus stop and the stranger he was pointlessly talking to with jumped in. Hiei followed so and the bus started to run. The smell of mixed cheap perfume and the body odor mixed with a dank seat and stale food smell welcome him as he shoved his change into the fare machine. There was a vacant seat on the aisle next to the stranger Hiei had a pointless conversation. He nevertheless sat beside him since the rest of the passengers are repugnant. He was sitting beside the window, where Hiei really wanted to sit, but with his baggage it would be very inconvenient.

"Uh, Hey." He was a bit surprise when he turned when he called him.

"Yeah?" The stranger responded in an amendable manner. Hiei felt inhibited especially on what happen before. He isn't sure if he'll be any of help.

"Do you know where the nearest apartment here is?"

"I'm heading there." Hiei's usual cold eyes sparkle. He can't help not to hide the astonishment in his voice, failing to sound solemn.

"If that's the case, then, I hope you won't mind if I'll come with you?"

Hiei don't give his trust easily. He doesn't know to himself why he simply trusts a stranger like him. A person he just met a while ago and had a stupid conversation. But he is desperate and this guy looks useful somehow.

"I think you won't like it there." He said with an uneasy laugh that made me think hard.

"Why would I won't?" He ignored the question.

"Are you looking for someone?" I blinked twice when he said the word _someone_.

"No. I'm looking for a place to live in."

"You're new here, huh?"

"Well not exactly." He's brows knitted and a look of confusion crossed his face. He glanced at my baggage and switched his gaze back to me.

Oh no. Not again.

He laughed shortly and sighed.

"I thought I was the only one who've went through this." What the hell is this guy talking about?

"Excuse me?" He shook his head and smiled.

"This is a good start, don't worry." Then the bus halted on its tracks.

"We're here now buddy." He patted my shoulder and I stiffened at his touch. He holds on to my shoulder to support himself to stand up. We hopped off the bus and started walking to the apartment he was saying.

"Well uh-Just talk to the landlady!" He said agitated and he rushed upstairs. I was about to knock on the door but it was briskly opened by a tall, muscular and curly ginger man who looks so terrorize and he was blindly slipping his shoes on.

"I would like to rent-"

"Get out of my way!" He hollered, running away without tying his laces, making himself tripping off in the process. What the hell is wrong with that guy?

"You could come back here anytime, you stalker!"

I saw an old woman in her bathrobe who was now staring at me with her sticky gaze.

"What do you need young man?" She said in a flirtatious voice as she scans me from the bottom to the top. I knitted my brows in perplexity.

"I would like to rent a room."

"Hmm? You don't have to rent in this place; you can stay at my room, if you want." She clicks her tongue and winked then she gave me a perverted laugh. I cringed in disgust.

"No. What I mean is I would like to rent a room for myself only."

The landlady gave me that annoying laugh again and I simply narrowed my eyes. She accommodated me to a new room. I'm not a pretentious bastard that most people regard me. The place is simple and I'm okay with it. Somehow I wanted to run back home but no I wouldn't. I'm here now. There's no turning back. Once the creepy landlady left, I packed all the unnecessary sex toys and threw them immediately into the dump, doing so, I remember the last time I used those kinds of bullshits. It was not worth it. It was not really worth it. I like doing it naturally.

"Ha! I see what you did there, you little devil!" Yusuke wriggled his brows and he grinned at him. I turned to him and I narrowed my eyes.

"Those are not mine." I said firmly but he just guffawed and bends over in front of him.

"I think you dropped this."

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.

"Give me that damn thing!" Hiei snatched it from his grasp and he threw it to the dump immediately. Damn it, why am I suffering this mortification?

"You can deny all you want but I have seen what I needed to see, or should I say, touch."

"Hn. Think whatever you want to think. Believe whatever you want to believe."

"Alright. Whatever you say so." He shrugged and when Hiei was about to return to his room he suddenly halted on his pace.

"The truth is…" Hiei faced back to him.

"That fucking luggage is not mine. I interchange my luggage with a stranger whose luggage was identical to mine. I have nothing. Including this rubbish clothing is not mine! "

Yusuke was stupefied by the short rant by the short man, "So…those _things_ aren't yours?"

"Yes." I exaggeratedly sigh.

"Does it even have a tag?"

"You shouldn't have asked."

Hiei take him inside his room and show him the tag.

"It's useless." If only that punk didn't have a mind of a 5 year old.

"The name is fucking familiar." That got my attention.

"I think I saw this before somewhere in Facebook or Twitter." Yusuke checks his phone and he saw Jin re-tweets a tweet from an account named The Hexed Ice-Master.

"Who's that guy?"

"I don't know. Friends of Friends, perhaps."

"Do you have any idea where we can find him?"

There was a moment of silence.

"That I don't. I haven't talk to him in ages and by any chance it's quite impossible." He yawned and stretched out his arms, giving him the tag.

"Is that so?" Hiei stared at the tag on his hand and thinking if he'll dispose it.

"Yeah." He went towards the door and reclines at the door frame, "Just keep the tag." He said before he left.

Yusuke locked his room and he put the keys inside his pocket.

"Oi." He was suddenly surprise by the call of his acquaintance.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the nearest grocery store here?" Then he turned to him with a smirk.

"Well, if you really just need to go to the grocery, you just ask the right person. The bar I'm working at is near it. But if you're making the grocery store as an excuse to grab a drink, you could stop by the bar and get yourself wasted." Hiei was suddenly dazed on what he just said but then he think for a moment.

Then he continued, "Uh, What's your name again?"

"It's Hiei." He nodded.

"So, Hiei? What do you say?"

"Fine. You guess it. Take me there."

They entered the bar and Yusuke went inside the staff room. Hiei decided to sit at one of the stools near the counter and he was really having a hard time to do it.

WHO THE HELL ON EARTH COULD SAT ON A STUPID FUCKING STOOL AS HIGH AS THIS?!

Yusuke came out from the room and he stare at him incredulously.

"Why on earth are you struggling yourself to sit on that high stool, that even I cannot get my ass on, when you can adjust it."

Hiei looked around his surroundings and he saw a staff of the bar was adjusting the similar stools on the counter. His face went blank.

"So Hiei, What can I get for you?"

"Something I'll forget about the stool."

After serving Hiei a gin and tonic, from the staff room, Kuwabara forcibly pulled me in there.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

"Shh! I have something to tell you." That sounds interesting.

"What?"

"Yesterday, I went to the place of Yukina's grandmother. I thought Yukina was there because she told me that she often visits her grandma during weekends so I decided to pay a visit over there."

"So basically, you life revolves around cats, eating, jerking-off and you're adding Yukina?" Kuwabara hit me on the head. I didn't saw that coming.

"I didn't know her grandma was your landlady." I gasped in disbelief.

"Now you're hitting on her grandma? I didn't know you had a ' _thing'_ with older ladies."I snickered and he almost crushed my skull.

"That sick old pedophile! Anybody but not her!" I hysterically laugh.

"So how was the night? How was she as a lady?" Kuwabara glared at me.

"I knocked on the door and ask if Yukina was in there. She let me in. But I didn't know she'll harass me! She was very nice before not until she ask me if I was hungry. I told her that I'm not really hungry at all but it will be okay if she'll gave me some food and I won't refuse it. I was surprised when she undid her bath robe! I saw the vision that will haunt for the rest of my life!"

"Good for you, lover boy."

"I will always remember that guy who knocked on the door who saves my life from that creepy old hag. I will do anything to return the favor. And that guy is your customer out there." He pointed on Hiei who was about to finish his drink.

"Ah, that's Hiei. You can thank him by handing me some money."

"What the fuck?"

"No, I'm serious." I threw my hands on the air.

"If you want some money, granny is one step away from your room." He taunted.

"How did you know? Maybe that's where you get your extra allowance."

"I ain't. I rather be as broke as you than to sleep with that dirty old hag."

"What are you two slackers doing here? Get back to work or you guys will work unpaid!" Our Boss Koenma pulled us out from the room. I immediately went to the counter and serve drinks to the customers. I glanced at Kuwabara who was staring intently on Hiei. His eyes were following on every movement he does.

FUCKING CREEPY BASTARD.

Before I would thought Kurama will be absent, he arrived at the bar and greeted me and the rest of the staff. Okay. Kurama's here. It's a busy night. After leaving the staff room he entered the counter and started working. Hiei beckoned me.

"Hey tapster, I think I know him." I turned at the person he was referring to. It's Kurama.

"Is he that popular tho?"

Kurama suddenly glanced at us like he knows that we're talking about him. I look at him and just chortled.

"If I'm not mistaking, we'd met before, right?" Kurama asked Hiei and he just nodded in response. I put my hands on my hips and sighed with a smile.

" Wow. Who would have thought that you two are acquaintances?" The redhead shook his head and laughed shortly.

"Actually, I met him at the main street and he asks me for help."

"Aha! I knew it. I was right." I turned to Hiei and he just turned his gaze on a different direction.

"It's amazing that there are people coming from different places came to visit our bar." My co-bartender said and I nodded in approval.

"So, Mr. Jaganshi where were you from?"

Wait, what? Mr. Jaganshi? What the fuck, short-stuff?

"No need to be so formal Kurama, just call him Hiei." Hiei gave me a look. That's right bitch. Trying to be Mr. Mysterious here, huh?

"Actually, I came here in search for a job."

So, I'm pretty lucky that my job searching didn't go that far.

"I could help you to look for a job." What a lucky bastard.

"It's pretty simple since our boss here is very kind." I started ranting.

"What's wrong with him?" Hiei stared oddly on me.

"Oh, he's just trying to be funny." Kurama tried to assured and that made Hiei to stare at us suspiciously.

"Anyways, what are you applying for?"

"Anything."

"As far as I know, we are lacking out of waiters here and we also need a bouncer." The thought of Hiei as a bouncer raped my brain.

"I can do both." That just made me laugh harder.

"I can help you to apply for the job that you want." Hiei raised a brow in ambivalence.

"Do you have your documents with you?"

"Today?"

"Oh, whenever you feel you're ready to apply. So, can I have your phone number?" Hiei paused for a moment and he looks vexed before he would answer a no. That's surprising as hell. Kurama felt it.

"You guys are just living at the same place right? I'll contact Yusuke to inform you."

Kurama is 100% nice to everybody except for me and Kuwabara which his friends. He's so cruel to us. Very cruel. I glanced at the wall clock and it said that it was sharp nine in the evening.

"Brace yourself Kurama, fan girls are coming."

Kurama ties his hair in a low ponytail and I really hate it when he does that. She looks like a girl! Damn it. I remember the last time he did that. There was a drunken customer who harassed him by touching his chest and told him that he likes flat-chest women. Kurama almost decided to resign after that. It happened during busy hours like this and I hope it won't happen again. One of my ex even got jealous because I was working with a lady bartender that I was so close with _her_. I told her that he was a guy but she didn't believe on me and insisted that Kurama was a _girl_. I broke up with that bitch.

"Hey Kurama! OMG! I'm so happy to see you."

" Hi! I'm glad you're finally here! Give me something classic."

"I came here yesterday, just to see you, I missed your cocktails!"

Aaaand the fan girls came. Hello? I'm right here! I can mix drinks like him! He always got the chicks. Kazemaru, the bald guy, who always order a Highland Cooler and sings when he's drunk, approach to me. He doesn't have to say anything because I know what he will order. I'm starting to be busy right now but Kurama was busier than me obviously. Holy shit. There's this girl Koto and there she goes again.

"Hey cutie! Look at me you gorgeous sexy hunk!"

I screamed at her, "Can you just stop calling me? Can't you see I'm busy?" Her face turned sour.

"Eww! As if! You'll never ever match Kurama's level, loser." Yesterday that wasn't the sound of her voice.

"So you're telling me that I didn't fit your standards?" She rolled her eyes. I like pissing the shit out of her. Suddenly she did that fucking hmph! Again.

"Another." Hiei stared at me seriously.

"That's the third time you asked for another glass."

"I said I want another glass."

"Getting yourself wasted, Hiei?"

"That's why I'm here. Just get me a drink, damn it."

"Nah-ah"

"What? I'm going to pay for it."

He glared at me then he switch his glare to Kurama who was still busy then back to me. He groaned in exasperation.

"I need a drink now." His voice was turning dark in drunkenness. I draw closer to him and lowered my voice that's just enough for him to hear it.

"Do you want to get yourself rape?" He was roused from drunkenness then I continued.

"We're leaving next to a horny old lady and you want to get yourself drunk?" I warned him warily.

"Then. FUCK. THIS. LIFE!" He hollered and hammered his fist on the counter like most frustrated drunks do. I don't know how to comfort him. He stared lustfully at me while I was starting to mix another drink for him; his tongue is slightly lolling out of his mouth. The look was very disturbing and I'm very distracted.

"You're the best, I love you... what's your name again? Oh, just save my ass from getting fuck tonight."

Author's Note: End of Chapter One. Yes, this is to be continued. Some themes that were said in the summary will be on the future chapters. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing. I'm in hopes again that you'll be interested about the story even with this little introduction of the characters I'll appreciate it so much if you'll follow it. Please review and tell me what you think about it.


End file.
